totvfandomcom-20200214-history
Jehovah's Assault
Jehovah's Assault was Jehovah's final attempt to retake the Capital and destroy the Val'kyr. The assaulted lasted two months, and resulted in the Val'kyr succeeding in destroying Jehovah, though not without heavy losses. History Prelude Jehovah attacked in the middle of the night when most of the Lords and Masters were sleeping. The Val'kyr army was roused when Magselyn Crane ran through the streets ringing every alarm and they scrabbled to armor up and enter the fight. By the time they had, Jehovah's forces had taken a quarter of the city. A large battle ensued with Valithria, Tolrah, Sutanu and Phyaun directly targeting Jehovah, while Megan, Elethyn and Magselyn prioritized leading the rest of the Val'kyr against the swarm of angels and primordial creatures Jehovah had brought with him. Ascentia, being powerless, was relegated to shepherding the Acolytes and Apprentices from the battle. Assault In their duel, Jehovah managed to kill Tolrah and severely wounded Phyaun and Sutanu, leaving him and Valithria to duel alone. With Armageddon having been destroyed in the Battle for the Capital, Valithria was at a severe disadvantage. She ultimately lost the duel and was crippled when Jehovah crushed her heavy armor around her body. She would have been killed outright, but Elethyn, Megan and Magselyn intervened. In the following skirmish, Jehovah struck down Megan and mortally wounded Elethyn. With the entire Hierarchy either dead or critically injured, Magselyn ordered the Val'kyr to retreat to the upper levels of the city and to tend to the wounded. The upper levels were barricaded with Fel Magic, and the demons from the pits brought up to fend off Jehovah's forces. Due to Valithria being tight-lipped about him, none of the remaining Val'kyr knew why Jehovah was attacking or that they had even been preparing for this attack for eons. With their only reason to fight being their survival and avenging their fallen friends, the horde of Adepts and Warriors rallied behind Magselyn and fought the angels to a standstill. Magselyn learned from her superiors' mistake and did not target Jehovah directly, and instead ordered her forces to shower him with spells and set the demons after him. Together they pushed back Jehovah's forces to the lower city, but Jehovah himself took off toward the Citadel where Valithria was recovering from her injuries. Magselyn followed him and fought him in the central hall of the Citadel. It turned out that, due to her mixed heritage and being trained by Sutanu, that Magselyn had such a wide variety of possible tactics at her disposal that she made liberal use of. She developed a unique fighting style on the spot that involved mixing spells into her movements and strikes so that even defensive and evasive tricks became offensive attacks. Magselyn ultimately defeated Jehovah, who attempted to appeal to Magselyn's conscience in order to be spared. However, Magselyn was enraged at the fact that Jehovah had killed Megan and Tolrah, and severely wounded her mother, grandmother and Master, and struck him down mid-sentence. With their master dead, Jehovah's forces retreated and scattered into space. Aftermath A memorial was held for those killed, with special memorial pyres held for Megan and Tolrah. Many of the wounded recovered, though those with severe injuries ended up having bones or limbs replaced. For her leadership, resourcefulness, and achieving victory, Magselyn was immediately granted the rank of Lord.